Dangerous Liaisons
Dangerous Liaisons is the fourteenth episode of Season 3, and fifty-eighth episode in the series. Summary SOME ENCHANTED EVENING —Elena is surprised to receive an invitation to a formal ball, and when Damon and Stefan hear the party is being hosted at Klaus’ newly renovated mansion, they both insist on attending the event with her. Caroline and Matt also receive invitations to the ball from unexpected admirers. At the elegant party, Elena learns of a horrifying plan that could lead to numerous deaths and she must decide who she can trust with her new information. Caroline discovers a side of Klaus no one would have suspected. Finally, after an evening of violence and dashed hopes, Damon finds a new way to cope. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (Credit Only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett(Credit Only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman(Credit Only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (Voice) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Daniel Gillies as Elijah *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Caspar Zafer as Finn *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol *Alice Evans as Esther Guest Cast * Quotes Esther: "For a thousand years its been my dream that this family could be as one". ---- Elena: "The Originals are throwing a ball. An actual ball". Caroline: "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish". ---- Stefan: "I think that there is more to this than some family reunion". ---- Damon: "It would be rude not to dance y'know". ---- Elena: "I can’t deal with either of the Salvatore’s right now." ---- Elena: "Please join the Mikaelson’s family this evening." Stefan: "Who the hell are the Mikaelson’s?" Elena: "The Original family." ---- Esther: "It’s going to be a magical evening." Klaus: "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Soundtrack Video Video:The Vampire Diaries - Dangerous Liaisons Producer's Preview|Producer's Preview Video:The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 3x14 - Dangerous Liaisons|Canadian Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries 3x14|Extended Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x14|Webclip thumb|300px|left|Preview with Nina and Ian Gallery DL.jpg DL (2).jpg DL (3).jpg DL (4).jpg DL (5).jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o2_500.png tumblr_lxpl5cl4oK1qcemo0o6_500.png vampire-diaries-02a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-03a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-07a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-08a_610.jpg vampire-diaries-09a_610-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg Backstage-from-Season-3-Candice-and-Zach-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-27806338-600-425.jpg set2~5.jpg tumblr_lxpn18OXxT1qfyypao1_500.jpg|Stelena tumblr_lxpm1j2sKi1qeipvfo1_500.jpg|My new Twitter photo...(Laurahh1864) DELENA <3 Rebekah seductive look at someone.png Damon and...jpg Esther in a dress.jpg|Esther in a dress Esther talks to Klaus.jpg|Esther talks to Klaus Burning paper.jpg Elena's invitation.jpg killer party .jpg|Killer party ?! Elena or Katherine.jpg Damon123.jpg Elijah and Elena.jpg Maybe Kol.jpg Klaus and Caroline.jpg|Klaus and Caroline Damon Stefan.jpg Katherine or Elena.jpg s.jpg Delena-s-dance-in-3x14-3-damon-and-elena-28742349-500-275.jpg|Ballroom dance, the circle is Delena damonelenastefan.jpg finn kol.png|Finn got a hair cut for the ball VD3X14DL1.jpg VD3X14DL4.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg TheOriginals.jpg 47868083b4675afb616100cbabd1c291.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg 429455 319968874707685 155535237817717 805291 982352234 n.jpg Kol Dangerous Liaisons 018.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 025.jpg Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg Klaus' house Dangerous Liaisons 058.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 060.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 062.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 065.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 087.jpg Damon sees Elena Dangerous Liaisons 090.jpg Elena Dangerous Liaisons 098.jpg Elena stefan damon Dangerous Liaisons 107.jpg damon elena stefan.jpg Klaus talking to Rebekah Dangerous Liaisons 014.jpg Dangerous Liaisons 115.jpg Mikealson family inventation Dangerous Liaisons 042.jpg|Mikaelson Family 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo21323344.jpg 600full-the-vampire-diaries-photo4464.jpg elena stefan 02.jpg elijah 06.jpg elijah elena 342.jpg kol rebekah 03.jpg vd 14.jpg elijah esther.jpg finn kol 07.jpg finn drinking.jpg kol drinking.jpg klaus drinking.jpg elijah drinking.jpg original names witch spell.jpg witch spell link.jpg klaus drawing.jpg maybe thats the problem.jpg|"maybe that's the problem" kol matt.jpg vd 14 08.jpg damon leaving.jpg stefan elena 9734.jpg rebekah damon 45634.jpg damon rebekah 7334.jpg damon rebekah 2353.jpg Trivia * Julie Plec described this episode with three words "Salvatores In Tuxedos". * Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric and Bonnie don't appear in this episode. * Klaus was rumoured to have a love interest in this episode. It was later confirmed to be Caroline. * Chris Grismer taught cast himself how to dance and spent the whole weekend practicing the final scene with IanChris Grismer dance. * It is the first episode where Stefan kills Damon. References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Elijah Category:Episodes featuring Finn Category:Episodes featuring Kol Category:Episodes featuring Rebekah Category:Episodes featuring Esther Category:Episodes featuring Klaus